Final Fatel Three
by K R Mimik
Summary: Three teenage boys from our world receive Rider Belts and travel to the world of Kamen Rider, which eventually leaks into various other fictional worlds.


I do not own kamen rider or any of the things I cross it with.

The only things I do own are characters, items, and locations I have added.

Chapter 1: Dreams do Come True

Hi, my name is Samuel. This is the story of how me, my brother, and my best friend became… Kamen Riders.

I suppose it all started when my brother started to have Kamen Rider dreams. I mean it probably shouldn't have meant anything, except he had them every night. And on top of that he'd actually share some dreams with my best friend Quinton. Not only that, but he started to see things from his Kamen Rider dreams in real life. But our story starts much later…

Alright so me and my brother were watching Kamen Rider Decade (yes I know Decade started off with a girl who kept having Kamen Rider dreams) and Quinton called.

"Hey man" I said

"Hey, Guess what I just got in the mail" Quinton

"Is that Quinton?" my brother John said

"What did you get?"

"You'll never believe it."

"Just tell me."

"Fine… IT'S A RIDER BELT!"

"How did you get a toy rider belt in the mail? Did you order one on ebay?"

"First of all I didn't order it. And second of all it's not a toy."

"WHAAAAAT?"

"I know. I thought it was a toy at first too."

"How did you find out it was real?"

"Weeell, when I tried it on…"

"YOU ACTUALY TRANSFORMED?"

"What do you mean transform?" my brother said

"It's nothing" I replied

"Don't tell me my dreams are coming true."

"… We don't have _our_ belts… yet."

"Hey, let's invite him over."

"Okay. Hey you want to come over."

"Sure."

"Alright… Bring your belt."

Later when Quinton arrived (with his belt) we decided to go to the back yard to see his henshin.

"HENSHIN!" He said as he slapped his belt on with both hands. Then a black body suit appeared on him (without a helmet) before various armor parts came out of his belt. The armor parts looked medieval when they came out and started to look more modernized as they came back to his body. He had silver torso armor with muscular designs and a dull spike coming out of each side of his chest plate and curving straight upwards and ending level with his chin. He had no plating on his upper arms and silver gloves that started an inch above his wrists with white skeletal designs on his fingers (including his thumbs). He had dark chrome plating on his thighs, shins, and feet. He still didn't have a helmet yet. Then an inch wide wave of purple energy slowly passed over him starting from his right side and going to his left, leaving behind his mask and sharpening the spikes on his chest. His helmet was black with sharp silver teeth designed on his mouth plate, dark red eye lenses, and short sharp black horns coming out of his forehead.

All me and my brother could say was: "Coooool."

Then John said, "Why was there purple?"

"I have no idea." Quinton replied

"You have to leave soon, undo your henshin." I said

The next morning when we woke up I saw a rider belt next to my bed. When I went to my brother's room to show him I saw he was wearing a strange amulet with Greek markings on it. "What's that?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he replied. He was on his computer and not paying much attention to anything else. I decided to see what he was doing, so I went around him and looked at the monitor. I couldn't believe my eyes; he was looking at Google images! That wasn't even the most surprising part, the images were of: the rider belt that Quinton had shown us the day before, Quinton in Kamen Rider form, the Rider Belt I had found that morning, the amulet my brother was wearing, and two riders I had never seen before.

He then said "Check this one out." then scrolled down to a picture of Kuuga's symbol carved into a sidewalk with the word **PANCAKES** on it in red letters.

So I said, "We need to go to IHOP,"

"Why?"

"and we need to bring Quinton."

Later, when we got to IHOP, I pointed to a carving in the sidewalk, the very same one we saw on the computer. All three of us walked over to study it. Suddenly, we all felt a chill. When we looked back up, we were in Japan.

Well, there's the first chapter. I'm sorry for all of you who thought there would be an incredible fight, but this was really more of a prolog than anything else. Don't worry, there will be fighting in almost every chapter after this. Also every now and then the narrator will change, sometimes my brother, sometimes Quinton, sometimes other people I will not reveal yet, but mostly me.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to R&R.


End file.
